Ce que tu penses
by TarK
Summary: Un cours de Potions plutôt normal mais à cause de Ron et Drago, Rogue craque un fusible et les conséquences se révèlent... inattendues pour les deux cobayes...
1. Cobayes

_Je suis incorrect... incorrigible, pardon ! Au lieu de finir mes quelques trois fics et demie en cours d'écriture, je n'ai pas pu me retenir de me livrer à ce petit délire... Cela devait être un one-shot, mais ce sera plutôt un "court"-shot, en trois chapitres à peu près - Merlin me garde de recommencer une troisième fic longue !_

_A tous ceux qui se sont retrouvés plus ou moins par hasard sur cette page, une bonne lecture..._

_Matt a.k.a. TarK_

_ PS : mes excuses à ceux qui attendent la suite de "Tempus Fugit" ou de "Changements". J'y travaille d'arrache-pied - et ça fait mal, je vous assure ! tchac ! - coup de fouet  
PPS : _ _ah, oui, encore une chose... Désolé de faire dans le commercial, mais si vous pouvez laisser une review, c'est toujours agréable d'avoir un retour... _

* * *

Ce que tu penses...  
Par Tar-K

"Quand on voit ce qu'on voit et qu'on entend ce qu'on entend, et bien on a raison de penser ce qu'on pense."

Coluche

Chapitre premier  
Cobayes…

"Weasley ! Malefoy !"

Ron Weasley se figea sur place, avec à la main son livre de potions, dont il s'apprêtait à asséner un troisième coup à Drago Malefoy qui, pour sa part, bourrait les côtes du rouquin de coups de poing. Le Professeur Rogue leur fondit dessus, à sa façon caractéristique - qui n'était pas sans rappeler la technique de chasse de la chauve-souris vampire géante, dont ils avaient étudié un spécimen en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal - et s'arrêta devant eux, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, un rictus de colère crispant sa bouche, les yeux étincelant de fureur et les cheveux luisants de… luisants. Un silence mortel descendit sur la salle de classe. Quand le Maître des Potions parla, ce fut d'une voix totalement neutre et étroitement contrôlée, ce qui était en général très mauvais signe :

"Pouvez-vous me rappeler ce que vous êtes censés faire ici ?"

Ce fut Malefoy qui répondit, dans un murmure :

"Une potion de Clairvoyance, Monsieur…"

"C'est exact, Monsieur Malefoy… Vous pouvez m'en rappeler l'usage ?"

"Avec… avec la formule appropriée, elle permet à quelqu'un de lire dans les pensées de celui qui a bu la potion…"

"Pas tout à fait, mais c'est presque cela…" Le professeur se pencha vers eux, l'air d'être sur le point d'exploser.

"Et que _faisiez-vous_ tous les deux ?"

"C'est lui qui a commencé !" s'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson, avant d'échanger un regard venimeux.

"Je vous ai demandé ce que vous _faisiez _!" répliqua Rogue, dont le ton commençait à laisser transparaître la rage qui l'habitait. Ron baissa la tête et marmonna quelque chose.

"Que dites-vous, Weasley ?"

"On… on se battait, Monsieur." bredouilla-t-il, à peine plus fort.

"Ah… vous vous… "battiez"… Je suppose donc que vous avez terminé de préparer la potion que vous deviez concocter…"

Ils ouvrirent tous deux la bouche mais Rogue les coupa, avec un sourire narquois :

"Vous allez donc en boire chacun une gorgée et nous en faire la démonstration…"

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre, avec une horreur non dissimulée, révulsés à l'idée d'ouvrir un instant, même aussi court que celui nécessaire à un papillon de nuit pour venir se carboniser sur une lampe halogène, d'ouvrir un moment même le plus bref soit-il à leur presque pire ennemi – _presque_ car Harry détrônait Ron à cette place dans l'esprit de Malefoy et que ce dernier le cédait à Aragog/sa famille/son espèce. De plus, vu qu'ils avaient sans cesse en train de se chamailler, la potion avait été au second plan de leurs préoccupations immédiates et sa composition finale évoluait donc dans un flou artistique total, digne des plus grands ratages de Neville Londubat.

"Mais…"

"Monsieur…"

"Silence !" Rogue entra enfin en éruption, les foudroyant du regard et il hurla, les veines de son cou saillant fortement : "J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos pitreries ! Alors vous allez vous taire et m'obéir immédiatement !"

"Mais la…"

"Je…"

D'un regard qui aurait foudroyé un basilic sur place, Rogue les réduisit au silence ; quand il reprit, ce fut d'une voix étrangement calme, qui laissait à supposer que son propriétaire avait dépassé le cap de la colère bouillonnante et écumante pour gagner le calme océan de rage pure qui précède généralement l'explosion finale, à côté de laquelle l'Apocalypse fait figure de pique-nique champêtre.

"Buvez. Maintenant."

Jugeant plus prudent d'obtempérer, Ron soupira, se dirigeant vers le chaudron, juste après Malefoy, fusillant le dos de celui-ci du regard. Cela faisait deux jours qu'Harry et Hermione étaient à l'Infirmerie, soignés pour les effets secondaires d'une blague de Fred et George. _Il valait mieux, avec la tête qu'ils avaient_… Seulement, Ron s'était retrouvé seul en cours et Rogue n'avait pas trouvé mieux que de le mettre avec Malefoy. _Et il a fallu que ça arrive juste avant le double cours de Potions… Quatre heures avec Malefoy ! Franchement, qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire ? Ce sale petit crétin visqueux qui ne…_

"Weasley !" La voix traînante de Malefoy le tira de ses pensées. Celui-ci lui tendait un gobelet que Rogue venait de remplir de "leur" potion. Il prit le gobelet en fronçant les sourcils, grimaçant à cause de l'odeur plutôt nauséabonde et de l'aspect répugnant de la mixture. Il la but du bout des lèvres ; curieusement, bien qu'elle sorte du chaudron, elle semblait glacée et dès qu'il eut fini, il sentit sa tête tourner légèrement.

Il regarda Malefoy qui lui rendit son regard, impassible, avant de se tourner vers Rogue, qui les regardait avec un air apparemment calme, bien que le tressaillement spasmodique du coin gauche de sa bouche laisse deviner qu'il se trouvait toujours dans les parages de la combustion colérique spontanée :

"Vous allez prononcer la formule et si votre potion est correcte, ce qui m'étonnerait fort, assez bizarrement, n'est-ce pas, vous devriez chacun être capable de déchiffrer vos pensées réciproques, avec un degré de précision qui dépendra de la qualité de la potion, dont je doute qu'elle soit de nature à vous permettre de capter quoi que ce soit de l'esprit de l'autre à part une migraine…"

Comme Ron et Malefoy ne réagissaient pas assez vite à son goût, Rogue, avec un soupir excédé, sortit sa baguette et la pointa tour à tour vers ses deux cobayes en murmurant :

"_Cogitus capteris !_"


	2. Confusions

Chapitre second

Confusions…

Une brume grisâtre se leva alors autour d'eux, les enveloppant de longs lambeaux de brouillard qui se resserrèrent progressivement, prenant une teinte argenté avant de se dissoudre en flocons de lumière. Un vertige étreignit brièvement Ron, qui fit un pas de côté pour reprendre son équilibre. Devant lui, Malefoy avait l'air d'être un peu secoué lui aussi…

**_"Ha ! Apparemment, ça n'a pas marché !"_ **Ron écarquilla les yeux ; il venait d'entendre Malefoy parler, bien que celui-ci n'ait manifestement pas ouvert la bouche. L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, il resta saisi, puis :

_**"Malefoy !"**_

Le Serpentard tourna brusquement la tête, plantant son regard dans celui de son ennemi de toujours :

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Weasley ?"

Autour d'eux, des murmures excités, mi-intrigués, mi-effrayés commençaient à s'élever du groupe d'élèves qui les entouraient ; tel un Sphinx antique toisant avec mépris deux candidats de dernière zone au concours annuel d'énigmes, Rogue les regardait sans mot dire.

Sans ouvrir la bouche, Ron se concentra et articula soigneusement :

"**_Au contraire, je crois que ça n'a que trop bien marché…_**"

Malefoy écarquilla les yeux, l'air stupéfait et la bouche entrouverte puis, au grand étonnement et, reconnut-il avec une pointe de méchanceté, au grand plaisir de Ron, le blond Serpentard tourna de l'œil, s'effondrant de tout son long sur le sol froid et d'une propreté douteuse de la salle de Potions.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel et se pencha sur Malefoy, pointant sa baguette sur l'inconscient, avant de murmurer :

"_Enervatum _!"

Aucune réaction. Le Maître des Potions eut un soupir excédé, puis il retroussa sa manche droite et, sous les yeux ébahis de la classe, asséna une paire de claques monumentales à Malefoy, dont la joue prit aussitôt une teinte écarlate du meilleur effet. Sans résultat. Rogue se releva, contemplant son élève préféré avec irritation ; pour une fois, le Professeur semblait un peu désemparé, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire de Malefoy.

A ce moment, le Serpentard battit des paupières, avant de porter une main à sa joue.

"**_Je…_** **_Quel est le crétin qui m'a collé des baffes ? Qui s'est permis ? Il va comprendre sa douleur, celui-là !_**"

Ron se permit un large sourire et fit innocemment :

"**_Ah bon ? Tu lui ferais quoi ?_**"

"**_Je lui…_**"

Quelque chose dans l'expression du rouquin dut lui mettre la puce à l'oreille et il sembla juger plus prudent de se taire ; il eut l'air de délaisser l'idée, avant de revenir à leur situation actuelle :

"**_J'espère pour toi que tu n'en as pas profité pour essayer de lire mes pensées…_**" fit-il d'un ton mauvais.

A cet instant, un toussotement les ramena à la réalité ; on sentait l'irritation de l'émetteur dans la façon de toussoter – à vrai dire, Ron s'était toujours demandé"A en juger par vos têtes, je suppose que cela a dû fonctionner… Bien, je ne vous enlèverai donc pas de points… à mon grand regret."

A ces mots, Ron se permit un soupir de soulagement qu'il regretta aussitôt quand le professeur poursuivit avec un rictus sadique :

"Je me contenterai donc de vous avoir en retenue pendant une semaine. Vous commencerez ce soir. A 20 heures."

"Mais Monsieur…" tenta Malefoy, aussitôt réduit au silence par un grondement et un regard à 20000 volts décochés par Rogue qui semblait aussi proche de la vaporisation furieuse qu'il l'avait été quelques minutes auparavant.

"**_Tout ça, c'est ta faute !_**" pensèrent-ils au même moment. Ils échangèrent des regards furieux mais n'osèrent pas ouvrir la bouche de peur de déclencher les foudres du cumulonimbus colérique qui planait sombrement sur l'estrade en dévisageant férocement chacun leur tour ses élèves pour la plupart terrifiés.

…

Au bout d'une demie-heure, qui leur parut interminable sous la menace d'une nouvelle rage professorale, ils furent enfin autorisés à remballer leurs affaires et à quitter la classe, ce que la plupart s'empressèrent de faire à une vitesse telle qu'on eut dit un régiment de lapins battant en retrait devant la charge furieuse d'une meute de chiens de chasse berserk.

Toujours sans échanger un mot mais se jetant mutuellement des regards noirs, Ron et Malefoy remballèrent leurs affaires – le fait que chacun soit capable de sentir la colère de l'autre ne faisait rien pour apaiser la situation ; mais au moment où ils allaient sortir, la voix de Rogue les figea sur place :

"Un instant !"

Malefoy se retourna aussitôt, demandant, avec une obséquiosité certaine dans la voix :

"Oui, Professeur ?"

Ron ricana intérieurement, tout en pensant : "**_Quel fayot, celui-là !_**", ce qui lui valut un regard noir du Serpentard, qui ajouta : "**_Ferme-là, Weasley ou je…_**"

"**_Ou tu quoi ? Tu tomberas encore une fois dans les pommes ?_**"

Ils se fusillèrent du regard, mais une fois encore, la voix de Rogue, que la colère avait quittée pour faire place à une profonde lassitude, les ramena à la triste réalité :

"Apparemment la potion fait encore effet… C'est surprenant… En théorie, avec la dose que vous avez prise, le lien devrait s'être dissipé depuis… au moins dix minutes…"


End file.
